


I'll Make a Deal, Dean

by Whiskeythepainaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeythepainaway/pseuds/Whiskeythepainaway
Summary: Dean calls you out of the blue, it's almost summer. Dean had stopped calling you just over a year ago, after finding his Dad.





	I'll Make a Deal, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Set the end of Season 2.  
> This is a continuation from Long Lost Brothers.

Dean calls you out of the blue, it's almost summer. Dean had stopped calling you just over a year ago, after finding his Dad. Before that he would call and tell you how things were, what was going on, even voicing his fears about Sam's growing powers. The day he called to tell you they found their dad, Dean was pretty quiet. His voice told you he was happy to have found him, the conversation was short and Dean was in a rush.  
“We found him, Y/N. Dad's alright.” He said excited.  
“That's wonderful Dean.” You say smiling into the phone.  
“Look, I can't talk now, but I wanted you to know.” Dean says.  
“Ok, Dean, call whenever you can.” You say and hear a click as Dean hangs up the phone. 

You were really surprised to see Dean's caller ID on the phone. It must be something important, especially after all this time.  
“Dean?” you ask.  
“Sammy’s gone, Y/N.” Dean says in a monotone over the phone.  
“Oh, Dean!” you gasp. “What happened?”  
“Dean?” you say after a moment of quiet over the phone.  
Dean tells you about the yellow eyed demon. About how Sam's powers and that the yellow eyed demon wanted to use Sam. How Sam was killed. He vented his anger, his frustration at not being able to save Sam.  
“”I'm sorry, Y/N. I'll make this right.” Dean says softly.  
“Tell me where you are Dean. I'll come to you.” you say into the phone. “We can figure this out.” you say tears spilling down your face. 

There is no sound on the other end of the phone. 

“You know when we were little…” You hear Dean say.  
“You couldn't have been more than five…” He goes on.  
“You started asking questions… How come we didn't have a mom?”  
You began to cry, “Dean.” Your voice cracked. He had set the phone down, he couldn't hear you.  
“Why do we always have to move around?  
Where'd dad go when he'd be gone for days at a time…  
I remember I begged you to quit asking, Sammy.” Dean’s words were faint as if he stepped away from the phone.  
“I just wanted you to be a times kid, just a little while longer..” You hear Dean sigh.  
“I always tried to protect you… keep ya safe…  
Dad didn't even have to tell me… it was just always my responsibility, ya know…. It's like I had one job… I had one job... “ You hear Dean's voice break.  
“and I screwed it up… I blew it, and for that I'm sorry.”  
There was a pause.  
“I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love…  
I let dad down… and now I guess I am just supposed to let you down, too… How can I? ...How am I supposed to live with that.” you hear Dean crying.  
“What am I supposed to do?”  
“...Sammy.” Dean gasps.  
“God.” Dean sniffles.  
“What am I supposed to do?” Dean inhales sharply  
“What am I supposed to do!!” Dean yells. You hear a crash as if something hit a wall. 

“Dean!” you call out. “Dean!”  
“I'm sorry Y/N.” Dean says heavily into the phone.  
“Dean, you know I'll do anything for you and your brother.” if you knew a way, Dean probably new more on how to get Sammy back.  
“You don't have to do this alone.” You reply.  
“I'll make a deal Dean. They can bring him back.” You say softly.  
“It's my responsibility. He was MY Responsibility.” Dean says with emotion.  
“You both were my responsibility once Dean.” You reply  
“Let me make the deal.” You say softly.  
“I’ll take care of this Y/N.” Dean says and hangs up the phone.  
“Damn it Dean!” you say slamming the phone on the counter.


End file.
